A new life
by Izaria
Summary: Brianna and her cousin and little sister are trying to find a new beginning. but what happends when Brianna meets a certain Mason boy as a boy herself? i do not own falling skies or any characters except for my own.
1. Remebering

I woke up staring in total darkness. I stood up carefully making sure I didn't wake up my cousin, Angie, and my little sister, Izzy, who were still asleep on the mattress. We have been hiding in a basement since we got here to Boston a week ago. We were originally back home in Arizona until those giant spider freaks took control. I could remember everything that happened that first month.

_We were at my house barbecuing in the backyard totally normal. Then a ship came by low. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I heard myself yelling. I told Angie and Izzy to go back inside. They started crying. My mom, aunt and myself stayed outside to see what was going on. I remember hearing on the news that they were friendly, this didn't look friendly to me. " Mom, what the heck is going on?" I could hear the fear creeping into my voice. " I don't know sweetie but go inside with the other two. We'll be right in." I went inside to the garage where I told the girls to go. That was the last time I ever saw my mom and aunt alive. In the garage I could hear gunshots and bombs going off around us. I grabbed the screaming girls close to me and dragged them to the black car that was in the garage. I locked the doors and told the girls to quiet down. We where in the back seat when I heard this weird noise. I covered the girls with a blanket that was already there. " Don't move." I whispered to them. I was down low behind the drivers seat with the girls next to me. I looked up out the window and my hands flew to my mouth to contain my scream. This huge spider-like mutant went by the car and looked in. I was so glad that it couldn't see me or the girls. It seemed like an hour before it actually left. I slowly got out of my spot and checked out the rear window. I saw the giant spider go next to this huge machine. The robot thing turned its 'head' toward the car. I ducked dawn to not be seen. " Wait." I whispered to the girls. I peeked again and saw them leave. I slowly opened the car to get out. The girls started to get up too. " Don't! Wait here, ill be right back." I told them and closed the door. I went inside and saw the whole place a mess. It looked like a bull came through and wrecked everything. I went outside and it didn't look any better. I looked around and saw my mom and aunt side by side. Dead. I stiffiled a scream of rage and terror. I was truly alone. I ran to the side and grabbed a shovel, tears streaming down my face. I dug two five foot graves which took at least two hours. I pulled first my mom then my aunt inside. I went into my moms room and grabbed the pillows and a blanket. I made them look like they were asleep. " I love you." I said quietly and rubbed the tears from my eyes. I buried them while I prayed silently in my head. It was already five o'clock p.m. when I finished burying my family and packed a small bag each for the three of us. I made sure we had enough food to last us at least a month but not be too much. I grabbed the gun that used to be my dads before he died. Also pulled on my new leather/lace black half gloves I got before the invasion. I went back to the car and saw the girls were asleep. I pulled them onto the seats and buckled them in. I went to the front seat and started the car. One good thing about the invasion was that it didn't matter if a fourteen year old drove or not. It was six o'clock when we found the other survivors. The invasion began at one o'clock._

I mentally shook myself out of the memory. I looked at both the sleeping girls as I pulled my medium length black hair up into my black beanie. I pulled on a pair of guy's black jeans and a long gray sweatshirt. I pulled on a black shirt over it and grabbed the black boots I found on a raid. My size was actually a six and a half in women's but I was a four in guy's. I tied the boots and doubled knotted them in for luck. I pulled on a pair of black finger less gloves and strapped my gun to my right thigh. I looked at my reflection and if I didn't think I could've sworn I was a guy. In a world like this, its not safe to be a girl.

I went back to Angie and Izzy and shook them awake. They both woked up rubbing their eyes. "Morning sleepy heads." I said softly, a smile pulling at my lips. "Morning Bri." Nine year old Angie said getting out of bed. " Hi Brianna." Izzy said sleepily. " Hey sissy!" I said pulling the small four year old out of bed. I cut her waste long curly dark brown hair yesterday. Angie didn't even let me touch her straight black hair.

"Okay guys so what's my name?" I asked them like I do every morning since we got here. " Brian." They replied. " Who am I?" I asked. " our brother." They said again. " Good." I said smiling at them and pilling them into a hug. " Okay. Let's go."


	2. Scout mission

**I do not own falling skies or any of its characters. I just own Brianna/Brian, Mariah, Angie, Izzy and any other characters I think of.**

I got up and went to the mattress beside ours. I looked down at the bundle of blankets and pillows and sighed. I kicked an exposed knee as I yell " WAKE UP U HOBO!" as loud as I could. " AH!" came the response of my best friend jumping up into a karate position." What, who, huh?" she said looking from side to side. I just stood there with a smirk on my face watching her freak out. " You done Troll?" I managed to say using her nickname. " what? Oh. Why can't you wake me up the normal way oompa loompa?" she muttered getting out of her karate position. I swear she is so weird sometimes. " Because its not as much fun." I replied with an evil smile on my face. " Jerk." She said pulling her long light brown hair into a pony tail.

She's the exact opposite of me. She's half an inch taller making her 5'3. She's a year older then me. She's white/Mexican but can easily be mistaken for a white girl. She was ivory skin while I have tan, thank you Mexican heritage, and she's really shy, when she's around strangers, and is a goody good. I on the other hand am very outgoing and can be a troublemaker and very evil, when I want to. Other times I'm just my bubbly loud self.

" ok whatever Troll just hurry up. We have to go scouting the store that's by here." I said picking up my M16A2. I never leave without it. " Alright Oompa loompa" she said getting up and picking up her IMI Galil MAR carbine, she got on one of out scouting missions. " Oh. And don't forget. My names Brian." I told her anunciating Brian. " I know. I know." She said rolling her eyes at me. " Well sometimes you forget. We're just lucky there's no one around to hear." I said hitting her playfully on the head. " Hey! You're gonna mess up my hair!" she laughed trying to hit me back. I quickly dodged it laughing as I said " who's gonna see your hair?" She stopped rearranging her hair " good point Oompa loompa." She said going to grab Angie's hand. " Wow child. And what are you wearing?" I said as I finally noticed her outfit. She was wearing black shorts with a black half shirt over a brown tank top that said _Trollin'._ "What?" she replied in a confused tone. " Nothing." I said sighing. Sometime I wonder if she just thinks this is a game sometimes. " all right let's go." I said grabbing Izzy's hand and walking up the stairs of the basement to the doors that led outside.

I slowly opened the door and poked my head out with my gun held closely to my chest. I looked side to side and saw nothing. I motinoned to Mariah to signal an all clear. Mariah, holding her gun with shaky hands, crossed the street with Angie closed behind her to the house on the other side. I picked up Izzy and ran to meet them. We continued this for half a block untill we saw the Convient store.

I made them stop before we went in. "Angie. Take Izzy over there by the truck and hide in the front seat. Keep low and don't get out until I come over there or I yell for you two to run. Got it?" I said looking at them both seriously. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to them. Angie nodded her head and pulled izzy to the gray truck that was parked by the store, hidden by an over turned tank. " Don't forget to stay away from kids with the brown bug on their backs!" I said quickly told them. Mariah stood next to me and said " Don't worry Bri. There gonna be fine." _I hope so._ I prayed silently. " It's Brian." I reminded her and slowly went inside, gun up.

The door was opened with the glass knocked out. I could hear the glass crunching underneath mine and Mariah's boots. I signaled her to go to the aisle farthest from the door as I went round the other side. I was almost to the end of the aisle when I stepped on a cheetos bag. _Damnimt! _I cursed silently and froze.

I could hear footsteps sneaking up behind me. I could tell they belonged to a guy. I spun around and aimed my gun on the guy. I stood staring at a IMI Galil MAR carbine, like mariah's, but it wasn't Mariah. the gun belonged to a guy about 16 or 17. He short black hair and was wearing a leather jacket over a plain white shirt. I could see his black finger less gloves on the trigger. If I didn't think I was about to be shot at that moment I would've been thinking how hot he was. I smirked at the idea. I guess he didn't think the situation was funny because his gripped tightened on the gun.

_Ok I guess we gotta talk this out._ I thought because sooner or later this stare down was gonna have to end. " Who are you." I asked in a deep voice. Trying to signal to Mariah that we were not alone. " what's your name." He replied back. I smirked again and said " I think I asked first smart one. And just for the record I think it'll be safe to say that we could both lower our weapons." I said as I slowly lowered my gun but I still held on to it. I could see left side of his mouth twitch as he tried not to smile. " Fair enough." He said and lowered his gun too.

I let out a sigh of relif. "I'm Hal." He said staring down at me. He was about a full head taller then me._ Damn I wish I was taller._ I cursed myself mentally as I held my hand out to him. " The names Brian." I said a little more relaxed. He grabbed my hand and shook it. _Ow._ I winced inwardly. _he has a strong grip._ I thought as I shook my hand a little behind my back after he let go. " So Hal. Here alone?" I said trying to see if I should let him know that I'm not alone. " Actually, no. I'm not. My dad's outside waiting. We're part of the second Mass." He said as he watched me for a reaction. " The Second Mass?" I echoed. _Wait._ I thought as I my eyes flew open. " you're part of The Resistence?" I said as I straighted up and let my gun go, good thing I had a belt attached to it.

" You heard about us?" he asked, his left eyebrow was up in as if he didn't think I would know what that was. " Hell Yeah!" I said excitedly. " Mariah come here!" and in a moment Mariah was on my left. Hal's eyebrow went up a little more. I swear if it went any higher it'll get lost in his hair.

" We're part of the western resistence!" I said happily. He looked from me to Mariah. " Really? I think my dad will like to hear that. Follow me." He said and turned around and headed to the door. I looked at Mariah and she nodded. We followed Hal and saw a Man outside holding a Norinco Type 56-1. He had shaggy dark hair and a beard to match. He looked like a teacher and he looked a little relieaved as he saw Hal come out. " Dad. This is Brian and Mariah. They said their part of the western resistence." He smiling. _Whoa. He has a cute smile._

I turned my head to Mariah and saw her smiling. She saw me staring at her and she lowered her head, blushing. I smiled my evil smile._ Fine, she could have him. It's only fair. _I had to much to worry about to be thinking about guy's anyway. I looked back up toward Hal and his dad who seemed to be trying to figure out what just happened. I shook my head to show them to ignore it. They seemed to understand because Hal's dad started to speak. " Hi. I'm Tom Mason. I see you met my son Hal." He said shaking Hal's shoulder a little. " yeah. We met." I replied sharing a knowing grin with Hal. " so you're the second Mass.?" I asked Tom. " Well part of it. We're based over at the John F. Kennedy high school." He explained. " My other two sons, Ben and Matt, are over there with the others." _Others? So we're not alone. _The thought made me smile. " Do you mind if we tag along?" I asked quickly. The question made Tom smile. " we were hoping you would." I looked at Mariah, the smile on my face spreading, she looked relieaved.

" I guess it's settled!" I said and then remembered about Angie and Izzy. " Hold on a sec." I said and ran toward the truck. I opened it to see Angie and Izzy asleep. I smiled as I stared at them. They didn't look scared at all. " Need some help?" a deep voice said behind me. I turned and saw Tom behind me with a small smile. " thanks." I replied and lifted Angie and handed her to him. I picked up Izzy and followed Tom to were Mariah and Hal were waiting.

"Ready?" Mariah asked me a huge smile on her face. I looked at her, Hal, Tom, Angie and Izzy's faces. I smiled back at them " Ready Troll." And we started walking.


	3. Found out

I do not own falling skies…I own BRIANNA/BRIAN, MARIAH, ANGIE, IZZY and anyone else my mind creates… my best friend mariah made me start writing again so thank her other wise I probably wouldn't be writing for a while…Crazy days….anyway… TO THE STORY! BTW PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! :D

As we walked to the school I couldn't help but think when would be the right time to the the guys I'm a girl. I mean I don't want to lie to them, especially Tom, I couldn't stand breaking their trust in me. But I just don't know if I could trust them enough that my family wouldn't be in danger.

I let out a sigh of dissappointment in myself.

I thought I did it quietly until Tom looked over his shoulder at me and said" Everything all right back there?"

"What? Oh! Yeah Tom! We're fine. Just..um…you know… Just deep thinking is all." I said with a sheepish smile. _im gonna hafta keep an eye out for my sighs. Those things can be a real attention grabber._ Tom just gave me this knowing smile and turned back. He started giving a little speech about how the battle of so and so was fought by the school in the year something something. My assumption that he was a teacher was right. And with most teachers I just zoned out.

I started thinking about our new life in the second Mass. And how we were gonna be. Hal said that they were basically devided into two parts. The Fighter and the Civilians.

Tom's other two kids Ben and Matt were civilians. At first I wondered why Ben wasn't a Fighter until Tom said he resently got Ben back from the Skitters ( that's what they call the giant spider thingies and they call the robots Mechs). I understand why Matt was a civilian, he's only nine, way to young to be a soldier. I already know that I'm going to be a Fighter, Tom said he's second in command and he can talk with Captain Dan Weaver, Weaver for short, to see if I can join. I know Angie's going to be a civilian and Izzy too. But if the war, that's what we call it, still going on they can join to be soldiers when they turn twelve. But hopefully it won't come to that.

When I came back to reality, Tom was talking about how there is roughly about 300 people, both Civilian and Fighter, and that the school is very well protected. Although there are times when its rough its actually really nice.

" There it is." Tom said as we approched a high school. I could see a couple of little kids playing outside. I smiled and thanked God silently as I thought how normal the girls are going to be here. Well as normal as you can get. "you guys can get a shower and we'll meet dinner so that we can talk about your stay here and anything else." Tom explained as we walked up the stairs to the school's opening. I looked around in Awe. I couldn't believe how many people are still alive.

Tom is probably really important around here considering how many people have came up to him and asking him questions about his scouting.

I could tell they were looking at me and Mariah, so I lifted my head up a little higher and tried to copy Hal's aditude. Cocky and Serious. I decide to stop that tactic because it made me feel a little silly. I decided to go with indifferent and tried to ignore the stares. Sorta what I did when we started high school. Mariah did what she normally did when she meet new strangers. Try to hide behind me and stay quiet and be ignored. Totally unlike me.

My attention went back to Tom as he started talking to us again. " Brain. You can sleep with me and my boys and the girls can bunk with Lourdes

Anne." He said as we reached a hallway were I guess the rooms were. I

Nodded my head once. I admit I'm a little nervous to be sleeping in a room full of guys. But I trust them and hey, I'm supposed to be a guy to so I guess its fair.

" that's cool" I said trying to act cool. " but who are Anne and Lourdes again?" I remembered hearing their names because he talked about them but I was on teacher Zone mode so I was paying attention that much. " I guess someone wasn't always a good student now were they?" He chuckled as he patted me my back in a fatherly manner.

" hey! I was a great student! I just liked expressing myself creatively." I said sharing in on the joke.

" oh yeah." Mariah started sarcastically " you were _expressing yourself creatively _when you glued Mr. Fields to his chair that one day during class." She teased as we stood in the hall.

" I was creatively expressing my anger and disgust when you told me that he creeped you out and said that he tried to flirt with you and a lot of other girls." I pointed out to her as I shifted Izzy to my back. She and Angie had just woke up when we were talking. Angie was standing next to me silently watching us and Izzy was on my back getting a little fussy.

" all right that's enough fun for one day." Tom chuckled as he and Hal started to go into the room. " Anne is our doctor and Lourdes is her assistant." Tom explained to us. " their room is a couple doors down from here. You girls can just knock on the door. Lourdes should be there." Hal pointed.

" thanks." Mariah said as she grabbed the Angies hand and Izzy as I pulled her from my back. I watched them as they headed out.

" well im gonna go take a shower." I told them. I remembered were it was because they showed us on the way over here.

" Kay I 'll have some of Ben's clothes for you when your done." Tom said as he began to take off his gun.

"Kay." I said and went outside toward the showers. Once I got there I made sure no one else was there before I got undress. I took a quick 5 minute shower, not wanting anyone to see me and got out. I wrapped a towel around me and went to the mirror. I started humming Misery by maroon 5 to myself as I studied my face. I hardly recognised myself as a girl having pretended to be a boy for so long. I was so amazed I didn't hear the knock or the door opening.

" Heres some of Ben's clothes. They should be able to fit yo-" hal stopped mid sentence as he stared at me. I stared back in horror to be found out like this. His face slowly went from shock to a sly smile as he tucked the bundle of clothes under his arm.

" well you're not a boy." He stated with a evil grin. "ugh…just great." I groaned as we stared at each other. _I'll never hear the end of this. _I thought.


	4. Black mail?

**Sorry for the long wait…life's been busy…again I do not own Falling skies or any of the caracters….I own brianna and everyone else my imagination comes up with ****J**

" well you're not a boy." He stated with a evil grin. "ugh…just great." I groaned as we stared at each other. _I'll never hear the end of this. _I thought. I folded my arms over my now not boyish chest. "you're gonna black mail me arent you Hal?" I said giving him a my evil eye. I will never forgive Hal if he told on me. This was supposed to keep us safe but if Hal says something its gonna be bad for the four of us.

"now why would I do that?" he said still smiling. "Please. I've only known you for half an hour and I can already tell your one of those guys who will hang something over people's head to get what you want." I told him starting to get pissed off. Ever since the skitters came all guys have been like that.

" Well obviously you don't know me that well. I used to be that guy but ever since we lost Ben I stopped being That guy." he told me getting this serious look on his face. " wow. Im surprised. The guys I met since the skitters came have all gone down hill. Nice to know there's a few decent guys left." I said giving him one of my rare smiles. I used to smile all the time, but burying your family usually takes anything good out of your life.

"well there are." Hal said giving me a crooked smile back. " And I hope you stay long enough to find that out." he said handing me Ben's clothes. " I think I will." I said taking the clothes in my hands.

"Alright. Now get out.' I said firmly. " What why?" he asked me confused. " Because im a girl and you're a guy." I said not even hiding the Duh in my voice. " I thought you were a boy?" he said smirking slowly backing out toward the door. I stuck my tongue out at him before saying "ass." He just laughed and said "Aw you know you're gonna love me!" he called back before closing the door. I just stood there shaking my head, a smile on my face, knowing that sooner or later he's going to be right. Im gonna end up loving the Mason's like my own family.

As I put on Ben's clothes I started going over in my head what I was going to tell everyone why we were here.

I know im going to tell them about Arizona and everyone we met on our way here. I just don't know how im going to tell them about the last camp we were at. Or how. Back then I was still "Brianna" and not "Brian" yet. The camp was the reason why I came up with Brian. If I hadn't come up with him then we would have never made it this far.


	5. This can't be happening

**I am so sorry y'all for not updating so fast…been busy wit school n wit basketball training coming up idk when the next time I'll be updating so please don't be mad if it takes a while! Thanks for the reviews and please keep it up XD! Anyway I don't own FALLING SKIES or any of the characters except for Brianna/Brian, Mariah, Angie, Izzy and whoever else my mind comes up with….**

I hastily put on Ben's clothes, they were a bit big, but fit me pretty good and it easily hid my chest. I put on my socks and shoes, making sure to double knot my laces, and put on the guy wig that I got on a raid. I checked myself in the mirror, securing my lose hair into the short black wig with bobby pins, and as soon as I was satisfied with my appearance, I ran out the shower to Mariah's new room to tell her what just happened with Hal.

I had just turned a corner, to the hallway that led to our rooms, when I ran into something hard and fell back onto the floor right on my back.

"OW! That's gonna leave a huge bruise." I said slowly getting into a sitting position. " Did I run into a wall?" I asked right when I heard a guy's voice saying, " Man, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" " Nah, man I'm good! No worr-" I started to say until I looked into the face of the human wall I collided with and I completely zoned out. I was staring at the cutest guy that I have ever had a crush on.

He was a few inches taller then me, maybe 5'6, he had messy dark blonde hair, and these amazing green eyes that I was staring helplessly into.

"uh..uh..wh-..uh" I stuttered helplessly as I slowly got up still staring into his eyes. " Are you okay?" he asked. I rapidly blinked my eyes to get my mind straight, and said, " oh yeah I'm good. I'm Brian." As I mentally kicked myself for being such a girl. "Ben." He replied with this heart-stopping smile.

"You're Tom's son aren't you" I asked him while I tried to control my girly nature to flirt. " Uh, yeah. I am. You know my dad?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. " Yeah. He just brought me, my sisters and Mariah here." I explained while also thinking how cute he was. " Oh, yeah. Hal told me bout you guys." He said as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

" Really? What he say?" I asked my right eyebrow went up. " Oh, he just said that you guys were the west resistance. That true?" he asked me. " Yea. We are. Well were. We had a few problems back there that I was going to tell Tom during dinner." I said crossing my arms over my chest that contained my heart that was going off at a hundred miles an hour.

" Well I'm on my way there right now." He said as he took a step forward. I took a quick step back as I said, " well I'm going to get the girls so we'll see you guys in a few." " Ok" he said with a quick smile and he headed off.

I took a deep breath and shook my head as I watched him leave. _Get it together! _I yelled mentally to myself. _You are BRIAN! Not BRIANNA! ACT like it! _I took another deep breath and continued my way to the room.

I slowed to a walk as I reached their room. I knocked and said "Yo." Before going in. I found the girls sitting on the bed looking bored. " Let's go eat." I said with a smile as they all jumped up and raced to the cafeteria. I grabbed Mariah's arm before she could run off.

As we walked toward the cafeteria together I told her all about Hal and Ben. " So what are you going to do?" she asked me after I finished. " About Ben or Hal?" I asked her. " Both." She replied. I sighed and paused as I thought. I looked at her as I said " well, I have no choice but to trust Hal, and as for Ben, I'm just gonna try to steer clear of him. I can't be thinking bout guys when I am one!" I whispered to her, in case there were any extra ears around.

"Well, technically you could…." She trailed off as I gave her the evil eye. "Not funny." I told her as we reached the cafeteria. "Just let me do the talking here." I said as we entered the cafeteria. She shook her head in agreement but froze looking forward with a terrified expression. "What's wrong?" I asked and saw in front of me Angie and in Izzy clutching each other with the same expression. I grabbed hold of my gun as I saw what they were looking at.

At a table sat Tom, Hal, Ben, and a little boy who looked like Ben. Two women. Two old men, a black guy and Asian guy. A familiar looking blonde girl. And in the middle of them, was Pope.

"No." I whispered as my heart speed up with fear. " Brian!" Hal called to me but paused with a confused expression on his face as he saw are faces. The rest of the group was staring at us now. The blonde girl seemed to be thinking about something. Probably trying to place where she seen us. Pope began to stand up with a smile slowly appearing on his face. "Well, Well, Well. Isn't this a reunion? It's my old friends." He said as he smiled openly to us.

"Pope." I spit out his name full of hatred as I pulled the girls behind me. " Brian. Long time no see! Where's your sister? I miss her!" he said with sarcasm. The members of the group all had a shock looked on their faces as they figured we met with Pope. I lost it and lunged at him. Remembering how he beat and tried to rape me when we found his camp. As I jumped on the table to get to him I lost all my sense of reason and my vision went red.

All I heard before I attacked Pope was Hal yelling at me and Angie and Izzy crying.


	6. Violent confession

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I know its been a long time but I had so much on my plate!**

**Here is chapter 6, FINALLY! I hope ya'll enjoy it :D btw its gonna get intense from here **

**On!**

I was seeing red. It felt like my whole point in life was to kill Pope right there and then. I could't see or hear anything else besides Pope. I tackled him to the floor. His smug expression quickly turned to one of fear. He tried to shield his facec with his arms as I tried to claw at him. I decided to switch to punching him in the gut. I pulled his mangy brown hair away from his arms and began to repeatedly punch his face. I heard the sickening crack of his nose as I made contact with my fist. I could feel the warm blood on my hands and face but I didn't stop. I didn't want to stop. I couldn't stop. Not now. I wanted Pope to feel the same pain and fear he caused me a month ago. I could faintly hear the sound of screaming around me and this tugging that I shrugged off as I continued to beat him. Finally, a gun went off. I automatically froze up and stopped my attack on Pope. I felt 2 pairs of strong hands lift me up and pin my own hands behind my back. I didn't resist. I was exhausted and felt so weak at that moment. I felt as if all my energy had been sucked out of me.

"That is enough!" Weaver said as he lowered the gun toward me, I wasn't afraid of it though. The red film that had once covered my eyes was being replaced by a black cloud that was slowly spreading. I felt as if I was going to pass out. _Well no duh. We haven't eaten in a week!_ I half heartedly scolded myself. How could I put us in danger like that! _I can't believe I let my emotions get the better of me like that!_ I sanked to my knees in exhaustion and shame. My chest was heaving as I tried to catch my breath.

" Now Brian. You better calm the hell down. You're scaring everyone to death!" he yelled at me as I lowered my head, not bearing to meet his eyes. I looked as an uncousiness bloody Pope was carried out. Although I was ashamed of my actions I didn't regret them. I turned my head back to Weaver as he continued to scold me.

" I don't know what your deal is with put but if you don't stop you and your family will be kicked out here. You understand?" I slowly raised my head to look at him in the eye. I steadly picked myself up with the help of Tom and Hal who were the ones holding me. I took a deep breath as the cloud slowly began to disappear and looked around me. Anne and Lourdes were with Mariah and the girls whose tear-stained faces looked scared as hell. "_Shit._" I cursed my self quietly. My face burning with shame thinking about how I caused that. Ben was holding Matt protectively behind his back, both looking terrified. The Blonde girl's face held a look of shock and admiration. She probably knew Pope.

I closed my eyes, taking another deep breath before reopening them. I let a long sigh and stared at Weaver. " You good?" he asked me, gun still raised. I softened my gaze and replied quietly, "I'm good."

I turned back to Tom and Hal and repeated it a little louder, " I'm good." I gave the girls a small smile before I turned back to Weaver and his gun. He looked at me a moment and let out a mall sigh. " Let him lose" He told the guys. They simultaneously let me go. I moved my shoulders around making sure they weren't dislocated or anything. They hurt but not too badly. I'm probably going to have bruises but that's okay. I started walking toward the girls, everyone moving away from as I made my way.

When I reached them I squatted to Angie's height and cupped their faces in both my hands. " I'm sorry" I said quietly as I looked into both their faces. "It's okay." Angie said softly as she looked at me with her big light brown eyes. Izzy just smiled and hugged me along with Angie. "Thanks" I said feeling a bit relieved.

I stood back up and looked at Mariah. "You okay Oompa Loompa?" She asked me with a rare serious expression. "Yeah Troll. I'm okay." Giving her a small smile." You are one scary midget." She said shaking her head. I laughed quietly as I turned back to Weaver, who had put his gun away but was still a little hostile. Who could blame him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I said to the entire group." He's going to be alright, but he's going to be out for a day or two." She explained to everyone. " You sure did a number on him for a boy your size." She said giving me a small smile. "I'm not going to apologize. I don't regret it either." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest, the girls behind me. Tom walked over to me with this sad expression on his face.

" Why did you do that Brian? What did Pope do to you guys?" it seemed as if the whole group was getting clausterphobicly closer. I looked at the girls who were probably starving. Literly. " I'll tell you. But can the girls get something to eat? Its been a while." I asked Tom who seemed to understand.

"Sure thing son." I still don't get why old guys call every younger guy son. I guess it's a guy thing. " Anne can you take the girls to get some food?" Sure Tom." She said as she smiled at Tom and ussered the girls to the mess table. You can tell something is going on between them, if you're a girl. I almost went with them until I remembered I wasn't a girl. I followed Tom and Hal to a large table and sat down between the two. Ben sat to Tom's right and Matt sat next to Ben, both looking warily at me.

I gave been a sad smile reassuring him that it's ok. My stomach filled with butterflies as he returned to smile until I looked back at Hal. He kept looking back and forth between us confused until he realized the mini moment we had. He gave me this huge impish grin which I scowled at him and whispered harshly "_Shut the hell up, Mason!"_ He just whispered back with that grin " Now that's not a cute thing for a girl to say!" i felt my eyebrows pull together as I whispered back "_Fuck off!"_ which he in turned laughed quietly. I looked away from him thanking God that it was dark so that no one could see my blush.

When everyone was at the table Tom turned to me with a curious expression. "Alright Brian. Tell us everything." I stared at the bowl of oatmeal that was passed to me. I lifted my gaze slowly and stared across the table at Mariah. She nodded her head as if giving me permission to go on. I nodded back and took a deep breath convincing myself that I could do this. I let it out as I turned to look around the table as everyone seemed to slowly move in closer. Weaver was standing behind Tom with a tallish kid with dark brown hair covering his eyes next to him. He must've been at least 13 and yet he was way taller then me. The little Jerkoff. I looked backed at the table and my gaze hardened.

"He beat and killed my twin sister." I said coldly as the group was instantly silenced by my words.

**I hope that's enough for you guys! Please review and tell me what you think! And if you want me to add anything just let me know and I might consider it! XD**


	7. A stressfull and shocking story

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! BUT HER IS CHAPTER 7! PLEASE REVIEW! this chapter ws inspired by the song is anybody out ther by k'naan ft. nelly furtado...BTW I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! i just own mine... **

**Hal: shes wishes she owns Ben ;D**

**Ben: Hal!**

**Me: SHUT UP U DEMON FROM HELL!**

**Mariah: oh God...-.-**

**Brian/Brianna: let's get on with it!**

The whole table was silent. I took the opportunity to taste the oatmeal. Bad idea. I looked over at Tom. Bad idea numero dos. He looked as if he was about to throw up, punch someone in the face, or both. Great…Point one for me!

"I am, so sorry Brian." He started but I stopped him just before he could say anything else. "It's fine Tom. I'm passed it." I told him but he didn't seem to belive me. I gave him a small smirk before Hal started too. " Brian." He said but like the asshole I am I interrupted him and said " I just let me get through my story first. And if you have any unanswered questions left, I'll answer them. Everyone seemed to agree somewhat. Before I could start I looked over at the little girls.

" Angie, if you guys are done then take Izzy to your room and go to bed." She stood up and took a sleepy izzy's hand and replied with a "kay"

"okay, first off no questions until I'm done. Second, Tom?" He looked at me expectedly as I nodded toward Matt, not wanting to say anything in front of him. Tom seemed to get it. " Matt why don't you go ahead and hit the sack too." He told the little boy.

"But, Dad!" he started but was cut off by Tom. " No buts. Now get yours to bed. We'll be there soon." And without anymore complaint he relunctly listened and walked out. As soon as he left Mariah went to the empty chair next to Ben. I admit if it wasn't Mariah I would really be ticked off.

"well," I started a little nervous," we're originally from Arizona. When the Skitters first came, The girls and I were at our house with our Mom and Aunt Jennie, having a barbeque in the backyard. Then a ship came by low. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I heard myself yelling. I told Angie and Izzy to go back inside with Brianna. The kids started crying. My mom, aunt and myself stayed outside to see what was going on. I remember hearing on the news that they were friendly, this didn't look friendly to me.

" Mom, what the heck is going on?"I remember asking her. She told me to go inside with the girls and that she'll be right there. I went inside to the garage where I told the girls to go. That was the last time I ever saw my mom and aunt alive. In the garage I could hear gunshots and bombs going off around us. I grabbed the screaming girls close to me and dragged them to the black car that was in the garage. I locked the doors and told the girls to quiet down. We were in the back seat when I heard this weird noise. I covered the girls with a blanket that was already there. " Don't move." I whispered to them. Brianna and I went in the front. I was in the driver's seat with Brianna next to me."

"I looked up out the window and my hands flew to Brianna's mouth to contain her scream. This huge spider-like mutant went by the car and looked in. I was so glad that it couldn't see me or the girls. It seemed like an hour before it actually left. I slowly got out of my spot and checked out the rear window. I saw the giant spider go next to this huge machine. The robot thing turned its 'head' toward the car. I ducked down to not be seen. "Wait." I whispered to the girls. I peeked again and saw them leave. I slowly opened the car to get out. The girls started to get up too. "Don't! Wait here, I'll be right back." I told them and closed the door. I went inside and saw the whole place a mess. It looked like a bull came through and wrecked everything. I went outside and it didn't look any better. I looked around and saw my mom and aunt side by side, dead."

"I stopped for a minute to rub my eyes. I took a deep breath to steady myself before I could start crying in front of everyone. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to my right at Tom giving him a smile in thanks and continued on."

"I went back to the Garage and buried them. It was already five o'clock p.m. when we finished burying our family and packed a small bag each for the four of us. I made sure we had enough food to last us at least a month but not be too much. I grabbed the gun that used to be my dad's before he died. We drove the car to Mariah's since there wasn't anybody else that we knew." I said sighing. I had finished the oatmeal but truth be told I don't think it can really be counted as dinner.

"When we arrived at her house the door was already smashed in. I left the girls at the door and with my dad's mamba pistol and went in. Her folks were already dead in the living room. I ran to her bedroom in time to see her being picked up by a skitter. Her brother dead in front of her. I shot at the skitter in the head twice before it came after me, i thought I heard a mech coming. I ignored and kept running before I tripped. I held barely manged to turn myself around before the skitter was on me. The skitter was leaning over when an arrow went straight through its head. I rolled to my left before it could fall on me. I looked up to see Mariah standing above me with the crossbow she had gotten at Christmas the year before. And she had the nerve to tell me-"

" What took you so long Oompa Loompa?" she interrupted with an evil smirk.

" I told you not to call me that in public you evil Troll!" I yelled at her while the whole table was laughing. Ben was looking at me laughing too. Hal saw this and was giving me this evil smile.

" Hey Brian? What's up with those nicknames?" Ben asked me still smiling. I was silently thanking God that moment for it being too dark for anyone to see the blush on my face at that moment.

" Well you see, back in high school the three of us were the shortest in our group of friends. So me and Brianna were considered short, mean and orange like Oompa Loompa's based on our friends Sean and Art's opinions and Mariah was in love with the Trollollolo video that was on youtube. I guess the names just stuck." I said rolling my eyes.

"Anyways. After we picked up Mariah we went to the Cabelas that was by our house to hide out in for a while. It was this place that sell provisions, guns, amo, and clothes." I explained as the laughter died down." We holed up there with a few other survivors." I said with a scowl " unfortunely word got around that the green bastards were after kids like us so fitting the profile those rednecks kicked us out." I said as I got a little angry remembering." So we decided to come here seeing as Izzy's dad lived by here and has always been begging for us to visit. Yes, we have different dad's get over it." I said before any unnesussary questions were asked.

" So for a week we drove to Boston. Driving during the night and sleeping and eating during the day. We took care to stay off the main roads as we started getting more into the east." Mariah continued for me because I didn't feel like talking about this part. " When we finnaly reached the city, we drove straight to the twin's stepdad's house." She said frowning a little. Here comes the akward part. " Brian was the one who knocked on his door. Erik, the stepdad, opened it and held a gun pointed at Brian's face. He said he didn't know him and that he had no kids. Brian yelled back calling him an asshole and a coward and if he really cared about Izzy he would let us in and help us." She smiled sadly at me as I got sympetheic looks from around the table.

"Erik just stared at him. After a minute he hit Brian upside the head with his gun and yelled at him to never set foot there again before he slammed his door in Brian's face. Brian just ran back to the car and we drove off. A minute later a mech shot up the place. Brian never looked back." She finished with a sigh.

I couldn't take the pity stares anymore so I got up and sat on the ledge of a window and stared out into the night sky. It was better then having to look at any of them at that moment. _I can't stand being pitied. _I thought pitying myself for a moment. I continued the story from my new spot.

"When we left Erik's house I drove us until we finnaly found an abandoned building. Or so we thought." I said with a sarcastic chuckle. Somehow they knew this was the part of the story where we met Pope.

" Brianna went to scout first since she was the fastest. I stayed behind to watch the girls with Mariah at my flank watching the door." I said but then stopped again remembering.

" It was about an hour when I started getting worried." Mariah carried on for me. The whole group was ominously quiet. "I told the girls to hide in the bushes as I made my way to the door, Brian behind me. We barely reached the door when Brianna came out screaming for us to hide as she ran to the left. Pope and his men chasing after her laughing. We did as she asked and hide in the bushes to the right. It was about two hours until they came back still laughing. After they were inside we ran into the woods calling for Brianna. It was about ten minutes later when we found her. Her clothes were ripped and she was soaked in blood. Her face was okay but her head had this huge gash in the side. We both half carried/ dragged her to an actual abanoded house with the little girls crying asking if Brianna was going to die. 'Like hell I am!' She yelled at them with a smile, but both me and Brian knew it was really unlikely. She lost a lot of blood and still losing some." She said quietly. I was looking at the group's horrified expressions. I saw Hal looking at me with a series of emotions crossing his face. Anger, disgust, and pity. I turned back toward the window and carried on where Mariah left off.

" After we dropped her in a couch Mariah did her best to bandage her stomatch and her head where she was kicked and punched. She wrapped my head up to, apparently the cut that Erik gave me reopened and started bleeding again. But I didn't care. All I cared was for Brianna to wake up. We hoped and prayed for about three hours but she died in her sleep from the blood loss." I said walking back toward the group. " An hour later I buried her in the back yard, loaded up my gun, told Mariah to watch the girls and headed to Pope."

As soon as I rached the table I sat down. I finally remembered were I saw the blonde girl. " When I got there I saw them pulling that girl into the building, tyed up." I said pointing at her. Everyone turned shock clearly on their faces. She just stared ahead unconcerned. " I'm sorry for not really helping you back then." I said looking down guiltly. She just gave me a small smile and said " it's ok. Not much you could've done anyways." I just nodded.

" Well, I waited until they were inside. My sister already told me who was who before she died. I didn't really know what I was doing exactly except that I was going after Pope. I remember running to were their was talking, and there I saw him. In front of a dead skitter on this stage as if he were the ruler or some shit like that. He looked down at me with those smug ass eyes of his while one of his idiots pointed his gun on me. I just looked back at him and said " you killed my sister you asshole." And you know what that bastard did? He laughed. He had just beat and killed my sister and he laughs." I said taking a heated breath trying to turn down my hate. " Then he had the nerve to say" you must be that little mutt's brother, Brian! How cute matching names! Boy, she was fun. Feisty too!" he said laughing as if it were a game. His idiot started laughing to 'Didn't do anything to her though. Who would want that lil' halfie?' I couldn't take it anymore. I shot that laughing idiot in the head." I said shaking my head a little.

" I admit. I should've been paying closer attention to Pope because before I knew it he shot me in my left shoulder. I went down. The Pope walked over at me and kicked me in the ribs. Then he told me that ' I'm not gonna waste my time with another Mutt like you Brian. Get the hell out.' I barely managed to walk outta there. And I'm telling you now. Don't leave me alone with Pope, because I swear to God. I WILL kill him." And with that I got up and walked out to the roof. I needed some serious alone time.


	8. Fresh air

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! Things have been really busy lately! So here is chapter 8! Like always I do not own Falling Skies or its characters…I just own mine…**

**Hal: she still wishes she owns Ben…:D**

**Me: SHUT UP YOU DEMON!**

**Ben:….Hal?...**

**Me: ..Ben …when did you get here…**

**Ben:….Before Hal started talking…..he told me to come…**

**Me: oh….I'll KILL YOU HAL! D:**

**Mariah:…..wow..-_-**

**Hal: haha…uhoh..**

**Brian/Brianna: On with the story!..jeez guys…at least try to act professional….**

**Us:….. sorry….-_-**

I ran full speed to the stairs that led to the roof. _Damn…I can't believe how weak I am!_ I thought as I took the steps two at a time, almost falling each time but not caring. I burst through the door and ran out to the fresh night air. I started taking in deep breaths as if I was learning to breathe again. No one was guarding the roof because almost everyone was in the cafeteria listening to my sob story.

"Damn." I whispered as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I ripped off my wig, my hair flowing against my shoulders, and then took a deep breath. I screamed into my wig as loud as I could, forcing the anger, humiliation and sadness out of me into it. When I was finally out of breath and energy I sank to the floor, pulling my knees to my chest and rested my head on them. I sat there waiting for Hal and Mariah, both I was sure were about to come out any minute.

After a minute I heard fast pounding coming up the stairs. I sighed and just sat where I was, looking up at the night sky, staring at the stars, wondering.

The door was pushed open with such force I jumped two feet in the air. "Damnit guys!" I yelled at a heavily breathing Hal and Mariah my heart beating from shock.

"Sorry. But Brianna I have to ask. Is that story true?" He asked me as he started coming closer until he stood right over me. Mariah already placed herself next to me waiting for me to talk.

I sighed for the millionth time that day. "Yes, it's true." I said taking a pause. "I don't really have a twin. All that happened to me. After I got my ass kicked by Pope the first time I was too stubborn to let it go so before he left I yelled at him saying my brother 'Brian' will come and kill him after I 'died'." I said remembering how much I was hurting and how much I wanted to kill Pope. "He just laughed and said 'we'll see'. After I took a three hour nap I pulled my hair in my beanie and went out and well, you know the rest." I said unfolding my arms and legs. I stood up and stretched until I heard my shoulders pop.

"Now if you don't mind, I've had a long day, and I want to get some shut eye." I said indicating that I want him to show me where the room is. He seemed to understand that I was down talking for he started walking down the stairs ahead of me and Mariah.

I pulled her back I whispered to her, "I need you to keep an eye on the girls. I have a bad feeling something's going to happen." I often get these feelings when something bad is about to happen. She immediately understood and just nodded as we exited the stair well.

We walked back to the room in silence. I was done with all the talking I was going to do that day. All I wanted was to murder my pillow, and Pope, but that last one is a big no no.

As we reached Mariah's room we parted ways and an awkward silence fell over me and Hal. Honestly I was too tired to even break it. So, we continued on like that until we got to the Masons' room. Tom and Ben were still up and looking at me pityingly from their cots. Matt was already asleep on his next to them. I avoided their eyes and went to the cot that I assumed was mine and flopped down. I was immediately enclosed in darkness.

As soon as I knocked out I felt something shaking my arm roughly. I jumped up and was staring into Mariah's eyes that were filled with worry. "Brian, its Izzy." Was all I heard until I bolted out of the room toward the girls. The Mason's on my tail. I burst through the door to find a sleeping Angie and a worried looking Anne and Lourdes. Almost the whole 2cd Mass was there including Weaver. In the middle of it all was a crying and screaming Izzy, asleep.

I let out a breath of relief knowing she wasn't hurt. I went to her and picked her up, rocking her trying to make her calm down. I stared at the group sheepishly," Sorry. She gets night terrors sometimes. It sort of runs in my family." I explained looking at them.

They all seemed to understand because all of them, excluding the masons', Anne, Lourdes, and Mariah, left.

We were in silence for about five minutes when Izzy screamed, "Mama, Mama! Where's Mama! I want Mama!" That one word seemed to make every single one of us freeze and pierce right through our hearts leaving a gaping ragged hole.

Finally after ten minutes Izzy calmed down and went to bed. I put her next to Angie who was still asleep. I walked into the hallway and sanked against the hall. My knees could no longer hold me up anymore. I looked up as I felt a strong hand on my head. I stared up at a sad looking Tom Mason.

I felt my eyes fill with tears as I struggled to talk. "How do you do it Tom? How do you keep it all together in this shitty place! I mean I'm trying tom! I really am! But, I can't be a father to these girls! Shit! I can't even walk away from my as whole of a step-dad! I yelled defeated as I hanged my head between my knees.

"Brian, what these girls need from you is a brother. Not a father." He said as he crouched down to my level. His words seemed to help me "Thanks Tom. I have to tell you something important." I said to him.

" It's okay Brian. You can tell me in the morning. I think we all could use some sleep." And with that he stood up and walked to our room.

I stood up and looked at his sons. "you know, you guys are lucky to have a dad that cares as much about you as he does. Don't take that for granted." And with a small smile tugging at my lips I walked back to my room, actually looking forward to a good night sleep, thanks to Tom mason and his boys. Go figure.


	9. Nightmare, Face plants and Reveals

**SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! School is so crazy right now cut I'm a senior….also I'm writing another fanfic about OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB! So anyway here is the new chapter! Hope you guys like it and please continue reviewing! Also pm me if you have any suggestion or want to be a character! The first one to guest this song will be added in as a character or mention…..whatever I have time for: I MET A MAN OF 2 FEET TALL…that's all you get! XD DISCLAIMER! I do not own Falling skies or any of the characters….just my own…**

**Hal: hey when are you and Ben gonna get together?**

**Me: you evil demon…..I could kill you off you know!**

**Hal: no u couldn't**

**Me: curse you!**

**Ben: um….here's the story…please review….Hal leave her alone!**

_The skitters were holding an unconscious Izzy and Angie. Mariah was shooting at them yelling something I couldn't make out. The school was on fire in the background. I ran towards the girls shooting at the skitters when out of nowhere I was forced to the ground. I looked up and saw Ben! "What are you doing?!" I yelled at him as I grudgingly watch my family being carried away. "Give up child. You'll never win. Join us. You and Tom Mason could help better your situations." He said in this monotonous voice as he held up a harness. I struggled under his grasp but he was to strong. "No. NO! NOOO-! "_

"-OOOOO!" I screamed as I jumped out of bed and onto the floor soaked in sweat. I saw a nervous looking Ben over me, a hand close to my face. "AHH!" I yelled in fear pushing his hand away and scurrying back into I hit the wall. As soon as my head made contact with the wall I was forced back into reality, staring at a sad looking Ben._ Shit!_ I thought as I slowly got to my feet, making sure my wig was on properly.

"Sorry Ben. You shouldn't be near me when I sleep. I get night terrors sometimes so I'm pretty….messed up in the mornings." I said sheepishly as I surveyed the room. Ben and I were the only ones left, I'm guessing that everyone else went to eat or did whatever they did. "It's okay. I get those too sometimes." He said giving me a knowing smile. Trying my best not to blush I made my way to my cot and started pulling on my boots and tying them.

I hoisted my gun onto my back and started toward to the door to look for Tom. I sighed as I could feel Ben gaze on my head. "If you got somethin' to say then say it." I said as I looked back at him a little irritated.

He seemed to have been fighting with himself for a moment before he finally said what was on his mind. "Well, I just wanted to say that I know you've been going through a tough time so if you ever needed help with anything, anything at all you could trust me." He said looking at me with hopeful eyes. I gave him a small smile, touched by this sweet boy who was probably just going to get hurt in the end because of me.

"Hal said the same exact thing yesterday." I said shaking my head at him. I gave him a small smirk before walking towards the door again calling back to him from over my shoulder. "You Masons better watch who you trust. It might bite you in the ass one day. Take it from me." And with that I walked out.

I was walking toward command when I saw Hal turn the corner in front of me, heading in the same direction. I decided to walk with him since were heading to the same place so I started running.

Not even a second after I yelled "HAL!" I tripped on my too big shoes and fall flat to my face. It's quit for a full ten seconds then the whole hall is flooded with laughter. I had an instant flash back to basketball practice the year before. "Damn." I growled my face still on the floor. I could feel my face hot with embarrassment, I decided to stay put and just die there.

Apparently I couldn't be left to die in peace because soon after a boot pushed me gently to my back. I stared up at a smug looking Hal and Tom barely holding back his laughs.

"Geez Tom. I didn't peg you for a guy to laugh as someone face slammed the floor." I said sarcastically, almost pouting my lips as I would normally would until I remembered I'm supposed to be a guy.

"Normally, I wouldn't but since it's you I made an exception." He said with a huge smile on his face. "Glad I made your day Mason." I said sarcastically but failed as a smile began to spread on my face. Lifting myself up I dusted my pants and began to walk with them toward command.

I took a deep breath before walking in. I was a little surprised to see Weaver, Ann and Mariah already there. But as always I hid my surprised and went to stand next to Mariah.

"So Brian, Tom said you had something to tell us?" Weaver asked me, still looking a little hostile at me. I sighed and took the clothes that Mariah had bundled in her hands.

"Give me a few minutes I said walking toward a closet in the room and locked it behind me. I took off my clothes and the wig my hair falling down on my shoulders. I pulled on my black shorts and a blank tank. I slipped on a gray half shirt over it and gray knee high socks. Then I pulled on my leather black motorcycle boots with buckles on the side. To finish it all off I pulled on my favorite leather half gloves with the lace that covered the backs of my hands. Taking a deep breath I stepped out and the room was filled with a round of gasps.

**SORRY! But that's it for now! I promise to update real soon so please review! I want to get to 20 or I might take even longer to update! :D Mariah: don't threaten the readers…-_- Me: Don't TELL ME WHAT TO DO WOMAN! :D**


	10. Explanation, Laughs and Confusion

**Me: Heres chapter 10! Sorry for the long wait**

**Hal: yeah she was busy with Ben! XD**

**ME: Shut up! I will hurt you!(chases him around)**

**Ben: Stop it Hal! (Cheeks are red)**

**Mariah: Oompa loompa…CALM YOUR SELF!do the disclaimer already!**

**Me: You do it!**

**Mariah: Fine…..Izaria does not own Falling skies or any of its character**

**Brian/Brianna: On with the story!**

The look on their faces', priceless! I looked back and forth between Mariah and Hal, we were

all barely containing our laughs at the three adults. Tom was the first one to break the silence.

"Yo-you're a girl?" He asked still a little shocked.

"Yeah Tom, I am." I said a little sheepishly. I felt kinda bad lying to all of them. I looked up to Tom's eyes and saw the confusion and hurt they held. _Shit_. I thought as I chastised myself for causing the look.

I sighed, as I fan my hand through my hair. "Let me explain first before you ask me any questions, okay?" They seemed to agree somewhat.

I walked over to a chair and sat down placing my elbows on my knees. "Well for starters, my real name is Brianna. I don't have a twin, boy or girl. I made Brian up after we met Pope, as a way to protect ourselves. If people thought I was a guy when they met us it would seem most likely that they would leave us alone." They nodded their heads, seeming to understand. Hal was looking intently at Mariah. _He's probably wondering if she's actually a guy. _I thought, slightly amused.

"Anyway, the story I told you guys yesterday actually happened. I just subbed in another sibling." I finished up looking at the floor, not wanting to meet their eyes.

"Sorry." I finally said, lamely, after a long and silent pause.

"What for?" Tom asked confused. I jerked my head up in surprise. I was shocked to

See that none of them looked angry, not even Weaver!

"You're not mad that I lied?" I asked dumbfounded, I was so sure they would be a little pissed off.

Tom walked over to me and placed a fatherly hand on my shoulder. "Of course not Bria- Brianna." He chuckled as he remembered my real name.

"You we're only protecting your family. We're just relieved that you trust us to let us know the truth." He finished with a smile.

"Really?! Does this mean that me and Mariah can still be fighters?" I asked hopefully. Everyone laughed as I easily changed the topic so fast.

"Sure kid. We need all the help we can get." Weaver said strolling out of the room.

"Well I guess that takes care of that. Hurry up Oompa loompa and change back already. We need to get a head start on our first day as fighters." Mariah yelled at me as she walked out with Hal, who was finally convinced she was a girl.

"OH, and welcome to the Second Mass. _Oompa Loompa._" Hal yelled back.

"Troll, ass." I growled as I made my way back to get my clothes. The others still laughing as they exited the room. I pulled on my "Brian" clothes, still grumbling about be harassed by the Troll and Hal.

I had just placed my shirt over my head when the door swung open.

"Hey dad I-" said Ben right before he froze. His face turned bright red, as he stared at my now girly figure. "oh…Shitake mushrooms." I said as I pulled my shirt down.

"What is with you Mason boys and coming in when I'm changing!" I yelled as I pulled on my boots and tied them. I hurriedly placed my hair back into my short wig, feeling the burn on my face. _Great. Now another one saw me!_

"Don't just stand there like an idiot. Get in here and close the door." I said pulling out another chair so that he can sit. _This is going to be a long day._ I sighed.

He seemed to snap out of whatever he was in as he quickly shut the door and went towards me, eyes burning with questions.

"You're a girl?" He asked in disbelief. His cheeks still had a slight pink tint to them. Interesting.

"Yup." I said as I crossed to sit down. Before I reached the chair he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. My heart started to race as I realized how close we were. My heart continued to beat faster and faster as I stared into his eyes. I saw them widened a little as my face started to grow hot, my wig had fallen to the floor and my hair now flowed freely. "How, wha- what-," He started to ask but he was cut off when Hal marched into the room.

"Hey Bri-," He started but soon stop as he saw Ben and me. If my face wasn't red before it was now after being caught.

"Well lookie what we have here? I'm guessing he found out eh Brianna?" He said as a catlike smile started to spread on his face. "I'm sorry to interrupt this cute little moment but Weaver needs you Bri." He said still smiling.

I slapped away Ben's hand before rushing out the door. My cheeks burning in embarrassment as I roughly pushed past Hal into the hall, straightening my wig.

"What just happened?" I barely heard Ben say as I ran down the hallway to find Weaver. _Can things get any worse? _I thought as I turned the corner.

I was halted as I bumped into a person also running down the hall.

"Oof!" was all I heard before I fall back on my butt.

**Well there you go guys. Brownie points to JDMlvr1 for getting the song….sorta right. It was actually "on the bright side" by Nevershoutnever **** but that's okay! Just send me your description and what you want your oc to be! **** thanks everyon for reviewing/following/favorites! Keep it up!**


	11. Old friend

**Sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter 11! Again I do not own Falling skies or any of the characters just my own. Clair is owned by the great JDMlvr1! Thanks everyone for the reviewing, following and favoriting! KEEP IT UP!**

**Hal: and maybe she'll add in a romance scene between her and Ben! ;D**

**Me: DEMON SPAWN!**

**Ben: H-HAL! Cut it out! (=0_0=)**

I slapped away Ben's hand before rushing out the door. My cheeks burning in embarrassment as I roughly pushed past Hal into the hall, straightening my wig.

"What just happened?" I barely heard Ben say as I ran down the hallway to find Weaver. Can things get any worse? I thought as I turned the corner.

I was halted as I bumped into a person also running down the hall.

"Oof!" was all I heard before I fall back on my butt.

"Ow…well that hurt." I said as I picked myself off the floor, rubbing my sore backside. I regarded the figure on the floor warily. "Hey you okay?" I said to a long blonde hair girl.

"Yeah Thanks!" She said accepting my hand so that I could help her up. Finally I saw her face and I couldn't believe the light blue eyes staring with the same disbelief that I felt.

"Bri-Brianna?" She whispered, doubting that I was still alive. Her eyes started to water as she ran towards me, arms outstretched. I hug her tight as I too started to cry, as I happily bashed the old thoughts of her being dead.

"Clair! You're alive! I thought you were dead!" I said pulling away, tears still in my eyes. The last time I saw her was the day before the attack. She was on her way to D.C. for a class trip.

" The same for you! Well, I guess I sorta thought that you would always get by, but I never thought I ever see you here! Where's your mom!" She asked excitedly, by then a lot of people have gather wondering what was going on. All the Masons where standing close by and were smiling. That is until Clair asked about my mom.

" Yeah, well you see…..she…she didn't make it." I said quietly tears forming in my eyes as I tried to blink them away. Clair stared at me in shock and concern. People started to leave, respecting the moment we were having. Even the Masons, Hal said he would send the girls over before he left. I nodded silently as I led Clair to an empty classroom.

" Bri. I am so sorry! I didn't know!" She said, her voice full of concern. I couldn't help smiling a little. Clair has always been this way. Kind, funny, helpful, and always there if you were ever upset. Never asked any questions if you showed up at her door, in the rain, crying, after your boyfriend dumps you by text message, already planning the perfect revenge with Mariah.

When we were in school she was always the quiet one. Always so shy when we were talking to guys, new people, or doing a school presentation. But when it's just us three, you can't ever get her to stop talking or laughing. I gave her a big hug as I remembered the old days.

"I'm fine. But there's a whole ton of shit we have to go over." I smiled as she winced at my cussing. She never did like it that much.

"CLAIR!" Screamed a small blur as it talked Clair to the floor. "Cue the Troll." I said smiling as I pulled the both of them up. We hugged each other and started talking like back in the old days, Clair was relieved that Mariah, Angie and Izzy made it.

We were just walking into the cafeteria when Clair stopped in the middle of the hall and pulled on my arm making me stop too. " Hey Bri, why are you dressed as a guy?" She asked looking up at me.

"I'll explain later Clair." I said laughing as we entered the cafeteria, the Masons waving us over to the table. Matt had ran over and pulled Angie over to sit next to him, Izzy running behind them.

She smiled as she went over to were the cooks were and started to serve everyone. It seemed like a peaceful day, but I couldn't help but worry about something. _I wonder where Ben and that one black kid, with the same spikes as him, are? _"Oh well." I said, as I decided to not worry about for now. I walked toward my new friends and my old ones, trying to enjoy today, even thought I could not shake the shiver that was going up my spine. As if warning me about what is yet to come.

**Sorry that it took so long to update! I just have a lot of stuff going on! But it's a three-day weekend so I might post another chapter tomorrow or Monday!**


	12. Attention

**So yeah…. This isn't a chapter. Im so sorry to everyone who has waited for this, but I don't think im going to continue this story. I really don't know. This story takes place in the first season and its already the third season of Falling Skies and I don't really know how im going to make up for such a long time of not updating. Maybe she (Brian/Brianna) was taken like Tom Mason and she comes finally comes back the third season with no memory of the Second Mass except for a fear of the Aliens, Pope, and maybe even Ben? Maybe she forgot there was even an attack and that she has been MIA for months? I don't know, if any of you guys have any suggestions for me or want me to continue this please, please, PLEASE say so and I will do my best to continue it. Thank you guys for all the support and the reviews, they have made my days! And hopefully there will be another chapter soon, We shall see.**


End file.
